


You and Bob

by JustMe108



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Omnics, POV Second Person, Robot Sex, Route 66 (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMe108/pseuds/JustMe108
Summary: You are going through Route 66 to deliver cargoes to your allies even when you been employed for three weeks. All of a sudden,  members from the Deadlock's Rebel come to steal the items you carry. Once you lose the battle, you get kidnapped. When you arrived at the Deadlock base, you wait for the worse to come.
Relationships: B.O.B/reader
Kudos: 10





	1. The Dead Foes' Biggest Rival

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on Wattpad, so don't get suspicious if this account just copy everything to have credit. This version will be a bit different from Wattpad. Also, if you happen to see a character's name and think it's a mistake, it's not. I just couldn't think of any odd ones.

"You've got to be careful when traveling Route 66. There's...a group who hates outsiders... they are our biggest foes... always wanting the items we transport." Your boss tells you in a serious tone.

This your third week as a delivery person, but today is your first time going along on Route 66.

There are hundreds of jobs to choose from, but you chose to be a delivery person of a crime group.

Why?

You became less interested in taking businesses after you felt the instructor was teaching you nothing. You dropped out of college and went off the grid; you wanted to do something...risky.

What did you do next?

You traveled so far that you discovered a crime group. As soon as they surrounded you with their guns, they kidnapped you. You were brought to their base where they ask you questions, but then you ask one of your own.

'Would it be possible for an outsider like me were to join a crime group out of nowhere?" When you asked, they all laughed. What made them laugh was the thought of you, a person who had no experience of fighting or any kinds of crime, wanted to join. They laughed harder once they noticed you were being serious. It took more questioning after that. They were willing to let you in, but you needed a week of suffering such as training, get waterboarded, shocked, whipped and torturing others to prove yourself. They also searched for any wires or tapes on you just in case if you were faking it. After going through that process of a mess, you became part of their clan.

In those three weeks of being in the group, you somehow made friends quickly. With your personality being kind and honest, your co-workers sometimes treat you like a child. You're the youngest out of the group, so there's another reason for them to tease you. It's quite annoying, but this was what you signed up for, and you know that they're just playing around.

Your co-workers discuss what they do besides work. They do a lot of roughhousing, and to add more fun to it, they use their pistol to shoot each other's feet, or if they have any bulletproof vests, they would shoot at the chest area. This only happens once or twice a month. They try to get you to participate, but many times you refuse.

Who are you working for?

You work for "The Dead's Foes," the rivals to the Deadlock Rebels.

What do they do?

This crime group delivers weapons, medicines, drugs, omnic parts and various items. Not only do they deliver but steal from other groups and organizations. If there are any survivors, the team would kidnap them, brainwash them, 'use them' or sell them to their allies, or unknown group; the group will also use the dark web to get their revenues and supplies.

Yes, it's awful, but it's a risky job. An illegal job and this was what you were looking for anyways. It was a shock to you that you would have to drive through Route 66. Your boss continues, "I'll be honest with ya, the last delivery people who rode on that road were....dismembered and dismantled."

You didn't understand. "Sir, I feel like you're pulling my leg here." Your boss seems hesitant to tell you the rest, yet he continues his story. Your boss states, "Mark and Rust were their names. They were our delivery people while Rust was also one of our tradesmen. They were great guys, had a great sense of humor, and were everyone's friends. Mark made newcomers feel welcome while Rust was a real team player..." You were waiting for the worse to come from his mouth. Your boss goes on again, "Their mission was to ship eight cases of rare ammo. Rare ammo that if shot at someone, they explode. They...They..."

You worry he'll break down into tears. You're not good at dealing with people when they cry. A 'There there' and some pats on the back won't cut it. You don't know what to do when they go mental. He opens a drawer and takes out a flash drive. He installs it on his computer; with a few clicks, he plays the audio.

"Sir, we need some backup. T-they cut one of Mark's legs off. We got out of there, but I-I-I-I'm afraid we're going to be spotted....."

*You can hear heavy breathing*

"Maybe...maybe, I can try to.....be sneaky, sneaky, sneaky with a one-legged Mark..." You guess that's Rust talking while you hear Mark in the background groaning. A woman's voice can be heard, "HEY! I see you!" "Oh god, oh no!" Mark cried. "Get him!" The lady yelled. "HAVE MERC-" the recording stops there.

Why does your boss have a recording of the audio?

You ask the boss, "Sir, how dangerous are the Deadlock Gang?" Your boss answers, "To the point where we both could go to war. Yes, we have allies, but they're not as powerful as the Deadlock." "Sir, are you sure you want me to travel through that area? I have only been here for three weeks. Can someone else do it?" You question him. He replies, "I wish I could, doll, but all of our delivery people are out on shipping or have to deliver in an hour or two and this delivery is under 'Class Urgent', meaning one person is only needed. Your mission is about 2 hours, an hour going in and an hour coming back. Don't worry about it." He dismissed you. You nod and you leave the room.

You walk to the parking lot with cargoes being packed onto the truck by two of your friends, named IO and Deal. "Hey (Y.N.), I got to make sure you have a bulletproof vest on you. Last time, you got shot like three times last week and you know it's mandatory." Deal notes. Deal, an odd name for an omnic, but he doesn't seem too bothered by it. He's tall to the point where he can be a blanket. He has a strong body appearance, having some burn areas on his face and chest. Blue eyes that convince you that he's innocent. Camo pants and vest hoodie which both are color in gray.

Deal hands you the bulletproof vest, but as soon you reach out for it, Deal pulls the vest away. "Hold on now. I think I should get something in return-" Deal is interrupted by IO, who was done packing the truck. "Deal, do I have to knock some sense into you? Give her the damn vest." IO seems to be annoyed by everything that Deal does. She threatens anyone with her glare that takes the piss out of her, but when she uses it on Deal, the only result she gets from him is a cheerful expression. She sometimes returns with a smirk on how stupid he is.

"Now wait, IO. There's no reason to curse at him." You defend Deal which makes him feel a little bit better while IO rolls her eyes. You don't like the thought of IO embarrassing Deal, so there are times where you have to step in and play your part. Sometimes, you don't defend anyone and see where their conversation goes. You even remember the time where during the first week that Deal was trying to lean you on. You felt uncomfortable since you didn't know anyone. Luckily, that's where IO came in. You talk, "But Deal, the only thing you're getting is a simple kiss, like always." You take the vest from Deal, getting him a kiss on the cheek. Apparently, Deal had told IO which she told you he ordered some magazines that were supposed to come months ago; they never came. So he has been going after you. Yes, he could bang any women in the group, but that could lead to some problems. If the group had any female outsiders, Deal would go downtown on them. So when returning a kiss on the cheek, he wasn't satisfied.

"So (Y.N.), where are you heading?" IO ask you. "I'm making a delivery to one of our allies but I'm driving through Route 66-" "Route 66?" Both Deal and IO are shocked, IO doesn't take you seriously. "(Y.N.), don't joke about that. We lost some good people on that road." IO raise her voice at you, but Deal backs you up. "Hold on IO, I don't think she's joking here." "I'm not," you state. IO takes a good look at you. If you're giving anything that tells you're joking, you would be making a face. All she can see is your eyes with fear. She apologizes.

"You can feel sorry for me once I say this. Everyone is busy that I don't have a partner." Your sentence was now more concerning with both Deal and IO. "Wait (Y.N.), you can't go. Do you even know what would happen if you cross there?" Deal ask you. You sigh, along with an answer, "Boss showed me the audio that happens with those two guys." Deal responds, "But after that incident, the boss added a rule that having a partner or two more was mandatory unless..." "You're on Class Urgent." IO finishes his sentence.

"Yup but the faster I get this done, the faster I get back." You hop in the truck and look in the glove compartment to see if any supplies were there. You are expecting some grenades and some first aid, but only a pistol and four full magazines were placed in. This annoys you. "Class Urgent my ass," you thought. You get into the driver's seat and take a d e e p b r e a t h.

"Wait, (Y.N.)." You look down, seeing her holding a radio that has the appearance of a walkie talkie. "Just in case the boss doesn't answer then this would be your second option. One of the reasons why Mark and Rust died was that the boss didn't answer their calls. He was...somewhere. Once he checked his computer, he saw the voice message. He still feels guilty losing those two. Just to let you know, this radio doesn't have recording features so if the boss doesn't believe me that you're gone, then that's that. We did a lot of pranks using the recording features so if you ask, that's why." She hands you the radio, you place it on the side. "If you don't mind me asking, did anyone know or even guess what happens to them?" Your question silent Deal and IO.

They thought it was obvious to you. Clearly not, unless you were talking about something else. Deal answers, "Well, since Mark had one leg, we thought they would take the rest of his body. Arms, hands, even taking what he got from the insides. Lungs, kidneys, maybe his heart and so on." You were about to ask what happened to Rust but IO was about to answer that. "With Rust, we guess that they would turn him off, remove the cover from his head, getting into his card memory. We thought we were gone for if they knew our secrets, but nothing really happened yet."

You freeze for a sec then say, "Um...I should get going then." Deal stops you, "Um, (Y.N.). Maybe I can share some facts right in your face." You just want to leave, but Deal seems to have something to share. "Since I went to Route 66-" "WE went to Route 66. Boss told me to go with him, so I came along." IO corrects him. She tells the rest. "I'll tell her, you'll only mess it up. We came across this huge omnic who was quite powerful; having weapons on his arms makes him more frightening. You don't see a lot of bots like him. He's powerful than the rest. Well, there's this leader, named Ashe. She gives orders around the joint, so this dude has his limit. She's not the focus of this situation but be aware of her."

Deal takes the lead. "HE GOT A NICE MUSTACHE!" IO hit Deal with the butt of her gun. "While that is true, that's not what you need to know. It's how violent he can be. It gets ugly from here." You don't want to know anymore. You just want to leave, you were supposed to leave about 10 minutes ago, but it would be rude to interrupt someone. Well, that's what you think.

"Have you seen someone getting dismembered or an omnic getting dismantled? Well, that robot can do the job. We both witness it and god, was it gross. All he needs to do is twists and turns arms, legs or any body parts." You stop IO, "Stop! Just stop. I get the picture." You give her a look of disgust, I.O. and Deal chuckles. "So how did you guys leave in one piece?" You ask them both. Deal adds in, "We didn't leave in 'one piece'. There were consequences that we don't want to talk about and I would like to say that it was mostly IO fault."

IO is shocked by Deal's comment and defends herself. "Shut the hell up, Deal! I'll be honest, you gave us away and it was hard to get out of there! They were going to take my arm and hell, your memory chip!" This is your cue to leave. Last time you heard them argue, they threw chairs and books at each other...then turned into fighting...and 'fighting.' You were there...drinking coffee...looking innocent...hearing them curse in their own language...moaning...and they didn't know you were there until they were done. They were startled by your presence once they noticed. Deal even asked you how long you been sitting there. The only response you gave was if they put a show for newcomers.

You heard their argument before, you don't want to hear it now, and you don't want to know where it goes. You start to hit the petal. As you drive slowly out of the hideout, the sun blinds you for a second after you take off. Fresh air enters your lungs as the heat hits your skin, but the wind cools you off. You love driving...alone, however; you don't feel safe since there aren't any doors on the side of the truck. Someone had taken them off in a previous mission. You continue to drive, only 59 miles to go...

...

You look at your GPS and you are 34 miles away from the location. So far, nothing bad has happened until suddenly a motorcycle cuts you off which startles you. You get a bad feeling that whoever is on that motorcycle was going to rob you, but since they are ahead, you don't think about it much, thinking they're being a jackass. A truck drives up on your left side; this concerns you a bit. You take a look at the driver; he seems to have goggles on his helmet. You can see him wearing a black jacket and yellow bandana around his mouth. He's looking at you which gives you discomfort; you can't shake this off your shoulders. You open the glove compartment, but then look up to see the driver pointing a gun at you. He takes his shot, but you retreat your hand back. As he load, you grab the fully loaded pistol. It takes you three shots to get the driver's shoulder. He hisses at the pain as he holds on his shoulder, but continues to drive. Since the truck you're driving doesn't have any doors, you become an easy target. You hear a bullet shot from behind; you look back to see another motorcyclist. You look at the yellow bandana of the motorcyclist.

"Deadlock Rebels."

Just as you fear.

You pick up the radio that was supplied with the truck. "Boss? Boss! I need some help over here! Boss!" Your boss wasn't picking up. The driver from the side bumps into you, causing you to lose control, but you regain back to the wheel. You again try to contact your boss, but the driver from your left shot off your radio.

"...oh..."

This feels like a warning to be quick on what to do next. You could drive faster, crushing the person in front of you, but that might anger the others surrounding you. If you use your brakes, the result would be the same.

You remember about the radio that IO gave you. You reach for the extra radio, but you look to your left and see that the radio is near the edge of the seat, about to fall out of the truck. The driver looks like he's ready for his shot. You don't have any other choice, but to grab the radio and suck up any upcoming pain. As you stretch for the radio, you luckily catch it, but the driver shoots at your hand, causing your hand to bleed.

You scream at the pain but quickly turn the radio on. "IO! IO! It's Deadlock! The Deadlock!" You yell, trying to get her attention. She picks up. "(Y.N.), are you ok? What's going on?! Do you need any backup?" You don't feel so good; you feel like you're going to vomit. Was it something you ate, or is it the sight of blood on the seat and the wheel? Maybe it's the smell. Oh, you can see a little bit of your bone. Gross, just gross. Stop looking at it. You tell her, "No, I'm not. Someone just shot at my hand and...it's bleeding bad...losing...a lot of blood here. I think I'm going to pass-"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

...

Two of your tires are shot out...

...

"What happened?" IO ask. You answer, "Two of the truck tires...are out. I...I." Your truck comes to a stop. You can't continue, you just want to stop. Too much is going on but you don't want to continue. "Hang on there (Y.N.)-" The radio died. What a time to be alive. The Deadlock Rebels pull over, getting out of their vehicles and walk over to you. One yells "Get out of the vehicle now!" As you try to lift up your pistol, a rifle is pointed at your forehead. You stop and lookup. "I said...get out of the vehicle...NOW."

You're scared not only that you're surrounded, but the fact that you're about to pass out. You quietly say,

"...ok..."

You do what they say and weakly get out of the truck. As you can see, all weapons are pointing at you; one of the gang members walks up behind you, holding a rope. They take your wrists, tying them, then putting tape on your mouth. They take your cargoes and transfer it into their own truck. They also search for anything that's valuable in your truck. The radio that was given to you is shot like the other one.

"I couldn't do my job right."

"I don't want to die."

That's what's going through your head. "You're lucky you're a lady," one of them said. You are grabbed by a skinny white male with a yellow bandana and goggles covering his face; he has a helmet with a shark design, and has multiple starcraft tattoos on his body, wearing white clothing. He looks identical to the first person. Despite being weak, you elbow the man on the chest. "Oof! Got some fight in ya, I like that. Sadly, it won't be for long" He chuckles, looking at your bleeding hand. Another man, almost identical to the first one and second, but with a black spiked helmet with no design and black jacket, blindfolds you.

Why do they all look the same? Are you hallucinating? Does it matter at this point?

As you are shoved in their truck, you wonder what they'll do to you. They could kill you, rape you, or anything. How the hell are you going to get out of this situation? You feel the truck moving, all you can do is wait. You pass out from the blood loss.

...

You wake up, feeling weaker than ever, not knowing how long you have been cold out. "You know, a lady like you shouldn't be delivering those items by yourself." You got startled by a male voice. You didn't even know anyone was in the same truck as you. You can feel him getting a little closer to you which you are disgusted by.

"Hmm...hum mm-," you tell him to back off, but you are interrupted by him ripping the tape off your mouth. "AH! You didn't even give me a warning!" You yell. You breathe heavily and shaking but you calm down. "What do you guys want? You have all of the cargoes, what else do you want from me? I don't have much. I'm only new to this!"

"Ah, a newcomer? You're fresh as meat then. Maybe we'll go easy on ya." He says as his voice feels unsettling, cold actually.

Cold like an omnic.

He could be an omnic.

Sounds like one.

You're starting to think he is one.

"You could work for us, darling," he said. "Um...ok?" You don't know how to respond to his comment. "What's your name, girly?" You reply, "It wouldn't matter...but if you must know, it's (Y.N.)."

"You know coming around here, you must have heard of us." He in a way sounds a bit suspicious. You try to sound convincing in order for him to believe you, "I don't even know who are guys are. I was just traveling." "On Route 66...with valuable items?" He asks you as you stay still. To you, that didn't make any sense so you say, "...Is that supposed to mean something?" You can't think of an excuse; you could stay quiet, but then that just raises more questions. To get an answer out of you, he holds your wound. You press your teeth together. You again say nothing. He digs his finger into your wound. You scream. You try to pull your hand back, but he seems to have a good grip. "I believe you know who we are."

Maybe if you tell them the truth about your travels then they would let you go unless they ask you about what group you came from. You think they would already know, but you don't remember any logo on your truck and clothing. You now have something to worry about. If they ask what group you belong to, you could be killed right on the spot. You're surprised they didn't kill you, yet. So, you could say you're traveling alone, but they can try to look into your clothing, or go back to the truck for some clues. "I...I-" You sigh and continue. "Yes, I know who you guys are. I thought it wouldn't matter since I would imagine you guys killing me."

The rest of the ride was dead and silent. After a while, the truck slows down, coming to a stop. You can feel the truck getting a bit lighter due to the cargoes being taken off. You hear the truck's doors open as you are dragged out of the truck by who you believe is the same omnic. He throws you onto the ground then removes the blindfold from you. You look around the area, it feels unwelcoming. You can see all kinds of weapons ammo, various kinds of items, and...missiles...How did they even steal missiles, and do they even know how to use them? Never mind it.

You talk a good look behind and how were you right. An omnic with a vest combo hoodie including wearing gray pants. He has two eyes with different colors. There isn't much going on with him but parts, screw, and some detail onto him. He's made out of metal and bots, what more can you say? He is also carrying some kind of sniper rifle. He walks away to talk to the guy with the black spiked helmet. The bot leaves you with the same guy who was talking to him. The helmeted man walks up to you behind, begins to point his gun at the back of your head as you were on your knees. Your heart beats as fast as it could, but you stay calm.

The driver backs up the truck as the others leave with the cargoes. "Oh good, you guys are back." You hear a woman's voice. You look across and see her with a white shirt, a red tie, and a black jacket. She has some gear on her leg and waist. White hair with red eyes and a black hat that tops it all. "This is probably Ashe. She has so much going on with her," you think to yourself.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." She takes a good look at you. She bends down to your level to hold your chin. She looks so powerful to you. She looks like she can take over your life. "What's her name and where did she come from?" She asks one of her crew, getting up. "Her name is (Y.N.) and she said she was only traveling, boss." The guy says. Ashe looks at the cargo. "With those items?" She looks back at you with her eyes staring down at you. "This raises more questions then." She says with her eyes wanting you to spill it all or it's off with your head.

"Where did you get these cargoes?" She asks you. Silents build up the room. You don't even know what you're going to say. "I...got it from my friends, and they wanted me to deliver." You lie. You were always bad at lying. It was against your personality, so of course, trying wasn't the best option, but was the only one and she saw it through you. Even you thought it was quite obvious. "You know I don't like being lied to, sweetheart...Terran." The man behind hits you with the butt of his gun; you drop to the ground, passing out again.

You didn't want to get up. You just want to lay down and take a rest. The pain felt like it was breaking your skull. With determination, you get back up on your knees. Lesson learned. "Again Terran." She says. She thinks you haven't had enough. As he raises his gun, you interrupt him. "Wait-wait-wait! I'll tell you." Terran stays still and looks at the woman. He waits for her response.

Ashe stares at you. "Where did you get the cargoes?" You give your answer, "I got these cargoes from a group..." "What group?" Ashe replied. You again stay quiet which is the worst choice to make. Ashe will not wait again. "I don't think a bullet is even going to get an answer out of you, darling. Terran, go get Bob." Terran leaves at once to go fetch him. "Wait, who's Bob?" You ask, but Ashe doesn't answer. You begin to panic, "Oh dear, oh god." You then see Terran returning. "He's coming, ma'am."

You hear robotic footsteps coming your way as your eyes wide, looking back. You can see a huge omnic coming out. Wearing no shirt but a vest and a small bowler. He has a strong appearance but stronger than Deal. Brown pants with a big belt. He has got some decent shoes and green eyes. "Over here, Bob!" Ashe shouts, waving her arm. Ashe thanks Terran and tells him to take off. Terran leaves. "Bob, we have an outsider who doesn't want to speak about which group she got her illegal cargoes...maybe you can twist an arm then we can get an answer." So, this is the guy that your friends were talking about. How did they forget a simple name? Also, she's not going to give you another chance? By the look of Ashe, she seems to look forward to your death slowly.

"You're bluffing...are you?" Well, of course, she isn't bluffing. You know that and you asked. Bob rips the rope off of you, grabbing your left arm which raises you off your knees. You can somewhat deal with a bloody hand but a broken arm wasn't in your favor, so you yell. "No, No, No, The Dead's Foes! The Dead's Foes!" Jesus, Bob didn't do anything yet, and you believe you just ruin his fun, even though his facial expression doesn't say that.

Ashe looks at Bob, he waits so you continue on. "I'm a delivery person who works for The Dead's Foes..." You shakily breathe. "This is my third week being with them. A-and I'm just doing my job...I just want to get back to them with no violence. I hope you understand. " "I understand, but I don't care," Ashe says with a cold voice, she continues.

"You're part of another crime group which Deadlock is their biggest enemies. Your dumb ass boss should know that Route 66 is our turf and yet he continues to bring his little shit workers like yourself over here to get killed. I could kill you right now to show your boss a lesson by sending your head in a box. I'm not a fool, unlike your boss. I don't know why they let you out delivering shit when you look like you're 18. You don't even look like the type of person to pick up a knife. Maybe they just want to get rid of you, to die off. Do you even know why you're here?"

.

.

.

No

.

.

.

.

.

No, you don't.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You stay silent. The comment Ashe has made not only scared you but damage you. You feel embarrassed, being in the same room as her. She's like a goddess judging your every action yet you haven't done any of them. You feel weak and scared, perhaps that's Bob looking down at you as he feels guilty from what she said. All you did was sigh. Ashe notices that you're not fighting back or even shit talking, you're listening to what she has to say. This gives her an idea. 

"Bob, take her to my office please," Ashe commands Bob. He lifts you, putting you on your feet. At this point, you don't have the strength to get yourself back up after what you've been going through. Once you, Bob and Ashe enter her office, Ashe tells Bob to place you down on the chair that is placed in front of the desk. When he does, Ashe tells him, "Thank you, Bob. You can go back to whatever you were doing, I'll take it from here." He leaves you and Ashe.

She goes to sit at her desk, raising her leg onto it. "Listen closely. Lucky for you, I won't kill you." You sigh. "Thank you so much." You're so thankful for this outcome but Ashe doesn't want to hear how thankful you are. Ashe says in a calming matter, "Yea yea, I don't want to hear it. You seem pretty nice, and you didn't curse at me like any other enemies we had, you just went silent. I somewhy feel pretty bad about yelling at ya so this is what we can do. As you already know, that was Bob you just saw. He's one of my hardest working omnic...and when someone working hard enough, you would believe they would get something out of it. I wanted to get him something five months ago but sadly I didn't really know what interests him until I happened to walk past him, reading a magazine. I thought the magazine contains some technology and what-not. That wasn't the case."

Ashe looks at you dead in the eyes, but you still listen as she goes on. "Long story short, I didn't know Bob had a taste for ladies."You believe you know where this is going, yet you stay quiet. "He keeps looking at them like there's no tomorrow, and I believe he doesn't know that I know. I don't know where he got them but this is where you come in. You make Bobby happy, you won't get killed." She stops right there. You don't care too much about sexual attention. In fact, it disgusts you because it reminds of about Deal. She wants you to please him, a huge omnic. You don't even know how this turned from your friends having a conversation to Ashe asking you a sexual request.

To be honest, it's sweet of her to care about him, but how the hell do you lead him on? You think to yourself 'How about burning those magazines he has? You'll be doing him and yourself a favor.' Of course, you don't have the guts to say that, so you don't bother. It would be odd to say as well. You don't have any interest in Bob, not that you hate him, you just don't know him, yet you don't have any interest in death. "Ms..." Ashe listens as you speak. "If this means I don't get shot at or beaten to death...I'm willing to help with this situation." You could ask her why not choose from one of the women in her gang to help with Bob's problem but just like Deal, it would lead to some problems. So, an outsider would do since they have no relationship in the gang.

Ashe smiles and gets up. "I'm glad we have an understanding. This does mean from now on, you'll be working for me." Well, so long for your friends; you were getting along with Deal and IO, and now that's in the trash. Ashe looks at your wounded hand. So gross that you could see your bones. "But first, perhaps we should get that hand checked out." She goes to the intercom. "Zeke, please come to my office now." A couple of minutes then he opens the door, entering the room. "Yes, boss?" It was the same guy with the goggles on his helmet. "Take (Y.N.) to the medical station, she's now a part of the rebels so welcome her or else. Don't even touch her as well."

"Yes, ma'am." Zeke takes you as you both leave the room. Zeke stares at you which becomes unsettling. "I don't even know what she sees in you." You reply back, "Well, let's say she has a problem that I'm a solution to." Zeke gives a whatever. He doesn't even know why you're being positive.

...

Time passes and Ashe begins to think about Bob. When concerned, she leaves her office, putting a sign on the door that she's unavailable in the office. Walking away from the office, she heads for the third hallway searching for Bob's room. As she is in front of his room, she finds a magazine on the ground. She picks it up and bothers to scan through it, a row of paper connected to each other drags down from the magazine. "Goodness Bob." She says. She knocks on his door. "Bob, it's me. Ashe." Ashe can hear some shuffling going on in the background, mostly papers. She can already tell what was going on with him. "Bob, I know what you've been hiding. We need to talk about it." The shuffling stops.

The door opens slightly with Bob peeking outside the room; the room he's in is dark as his eyes are the only light source. He gives an upsetting look to Ashe; now that he knows that she knows about his 'work'. "Oh, big guy. I'm not ashamed of you." In a way, she is. "People need their own time and I can understand that. There's no problem looking at a couple of girls." Bob shakes his head in disagreement. "No? Then what is this?"Ashe holds up one of the magazines right in front of him. Bob freak out even the only expression he gives is a stare at the magazines while standing still like a statue. He put his hand on his forehead in embarrassment, looking away from Ashe's direction. He tries to close the door, but Ashe stops him by holding her hand against the door. Bob notices but doesn't do anything other than to release the door.

"Bob, don't be embarrassed." Ashe's comment doesn't help Bob, it just makes him feel worse about himself. "Bob, listen. The outsider who is named (Y.N.) is at the medical station. I made a deal with her to...fix your issues." Ashe felt weird saying that sentence. "And she agrees to help, she's has a nice attitude." Bob makes a hand gesture that he doesn't like her idea. "Bob, do you know how long has this been going on?" He becomes more uncomfortable, but he knows how long. "You need this." Bob nods his head. "Alright then, we seem to be good for today. "I'm assigning your mission with someone else. Spend some time with (Y.N.), go somewhere. I don't care, just not here...I don't want anyone to say anything. I guess leave around 5:30 p.m. with her, today is your day, ok buddy?" She returns back the porn to Bob, then leaves him as he closes the door. Bob looks at the floor that's cover with sex magazines of women and omnic. He remembers he promised himself that he would get rid of them and IT.

Throw them away or burn them. He wanted IT to stop. IT, his sexual tension. IT took over him unexpectedly. Bob looks over one of the magazines. He picks it up, looking at any women and omnics on there. Oh, how he cannot stop. There's always a woman that's better on the next page. Bob sits on his bed, thinking how it all happened.

****

Bob is loading the truck with metal items and expensive materials. When Bob was done, Zeke gets his attention.

"Bob! Look what I found." Zeke was carrying a box. "Bob, I think you'll be interested in these models in this box." Bob gives him the look of 'what the hell are you talking about?' Zeke drops the box and opens a magazine in front of Bob which saw a naked woman posing. He slacked Zeke's hand which made him drop the magazine. He is disgusted by Zeke.

Zeke grabs another magazine and throws it at Bob's head which knocks off his bowler. Bob grabbed Zeke's whole body and threw him in the truck. He slammed the door on Zeke "Damn Bob! What are you, gay? At least let me keep the box!" Zeke said. Bob reaches out to receive his hat from off the ground, dusting off the dry dirt then placing it on his head. As soon Bob was about to enter the truck, he turned around to look back at the box. He bothers to go back to it and place it in the back of the truck, knowing that he would never hear the end of it. "Alright, Bob! You're the best!" Zeke yelled. 'Yeah yeah,' Bob thought to himself. He gets back to the truck, starting the engine and drives off.

...

Once they got back to the base, Zeke was carrying the box of porn with a smile on his face while Bob walked away to his room. "Wait, Bob!" Zeke ran up to him. "You know you want some." He waved five porn magazines in front of Bob. He slacked the porn from Zeke's hand. At this point, Bob was getting pissed off. "You know what, I'm not picking those up." Zeke ran away. Bob looked down at the magazines. Of course, if Ashe sees them on the ground, she would kill Zeke. Bob bothered to pick them up and went into his room. He throws them in the trash while one of the magazines that happen to open, missing the trash. Bob oddly took a good look at it.

A perfect woman lying on the surface on pillows. Exposing skins while her hands are on her inner thighs. Bob lifts up the magazine and begins to turn the page. Another woman. It almost looks like she's...playing with herself as she blushes. 'Damn,' he thought. He turned and turned. Bob somehow couldn't stop. IT was like a gift. He had urges to pin them down and teach them a lesson.

Whoa, where did THAT come from?

Bob stops and thinks about what he's doing. He threw the porn but again missed in the trash, another page opened. An omnic this time. She's lying on the sheet, tied up while other different hands on her.

Bob will get rid of the porn...after he finishes looking at all of them.

He collects all the magazines from the trash and places himself on the bed. He began to do his 'viewing'.

****

You now have a new objective.

Pleasing Bob...

This has to be interesting.


	2. Spending Time with B.O.B

At the medical station, you are being healed by a medic member which you avoid eye contact with. You look at your right hand, it's pretty painful to watch so you look away, can't move it due to how painful it is. The medical station isn't the best, but anything that can remove the pain, you won't complain. You feel something pointing you on your left arm. Looking at it, you see a needle of a syringe going through your arm. You speak up, "Um, should I be concern about...what you-" You get interrupted by the medic. "Don't worry about it, it won't kill you." You wait until they are finished injecting some kind of serum, then remove the needle. "How do you feel?" The medic asks you. "I feel fine. Thank you." You answer uncomfortably. You're getting a lot of stares from different people, making you feel like bait. "Ms. Ashe told me to give you these." They hand you some clothing. They continue, "She knew you were going to get some stares." "Thanks but did you mind telling me where's the restroom?" You ask. As they point to where it is, you rush to the direction.

...

After changing in the bathroom, you take a good look at yourself in the mirror, wearing nice brown shorts with a white T-shirt underneath that is cover with a brown jacket with short sleeves. On the back is the Deadlock Rebel logo. The clothes have a nice design to them but don't pique your interest enough. You don't know what to do with your old clothes, so all you can do is carry them while they are folded. As you leave the bathroom, you can see Ashe as if she's waiting for someone, only for her to walks up to you. "Looks nice on ya." "Thank you, really. Um, where do I put my old clothes?" As she takes your clothes, she drops them in the trash next to her. This crush you but you try to forget about it. "Oh. Well, where do I rest?" She throws a key at you, forcing you to catch.

"Janitor room. Well, it uses to be. It's in the second hallway, number 110. It's been a while since someone used it so you might see some cobwebs. Any more questions?" Ashe asks, you only have one more. "Well, how do I...you know...lead him on?" Just hearing that question made you and Ashe feel awkward about discussing. "I told him to take you somewhere around 8:30. I don't want to hear anyone mentioning you, and Bob so that's why I want you guys GONE. I suggest you go to meet him. His room is in the third hallway, door number 124. Don't be shy, he doesn't bite." She walks off as she chuckles at her words.

You look at the trash, wondering if you should grab your clothes, but you don't bother getting any attention, so you go to the second hallway to your room.

This hallway has a cold feel to them. If you were to stay here longer, it's like you send your soul to the devil, the second time of course. The hallway gives its color of dirty orange and a bit of blue in corners. Dried blood appear to blend with the wall if you take a closer look. There isn't too much of it. The hallway is long which creates more dark vibes as if there was some history. Well, to you. Maybe to someone else, they're just hallways. Just when you hit the end of the eerie hallway, you open the door with the key, seeing dust flying toward your direction. When turning on the switch, the room lights while it flickers a bit. You see a small desk and a bed. Looking further, a closet appears. You walk in, covering your mouth to prevent any dust coming near your breathing. You walk over to the closet, hoping to find any cleaning supply, and wouldn't you know it, a roll of towels, broom, and some kind of spray is all you find. You see a mop in there as well, but it looks so worn out and beat up, including that it has with no bucket. This is convenient, however, Ashe did say this used to be a janitor's room. The supplies are of course covered in webs and dust so you work the best that you got. You start with the broom.

...

After an hour, you were done with your room. You put away the cleaning items and focus on the bed. You're not in the mood to clean up the bed, so all you do is shake the blanket and pillow. You stop and notice that you're starting to feel a bit hot. Yes, you're in New Mexico, but at this point, you're used to the hot weather, so it had to be something else. You brush it off, laying on your bed, even though you shouldn't, feeling relaxed until you remember what Ashe told you.

Go meet Bob.

You didn't want to.

You're already on the bed.

You don't want to leave it, the bed is somewhat nice.

You don't even want to see him, but the earlier you get this done, the less awkward it gets. Well, that's a so-so. You leave out of your room to quickly walk through the eerie hallway to the next one to find Bob's room, expecting him to be there. You enter through the third hallway, taking a look that the appearance of it was brighter with its orange to yellow color with some rust spots on some corners. Walking through the hallway, you spot the number 124. You feel hesitant to knock.

You know, he could have walked over to your room, which would have made it better. Well, no because there's no difference there. If he were to see what your room looks, he would be less interested. You try to think of an excuse to not meet with this omnic, but there was no other way. You help out or you die young.

_Knock Knock_

You can hear shuffling in his room that goes on for a while, but you don't want to rush him. "Um." The noise stops. When the door opens, you look up, saying the omnic behind the door.

Bob

"Um, hello there...again." You feel weird, putting your hand on your neck makes you feel like you're not making this better. "Um, Ashe told me..." You finish your sentence by lowering your voice. "...about your problem-" Bob interrupts by taking your hand, pulling you into his room. He shuts the door. You can't see anything, why is it dark? The only light source is the lights off of Bob's eyes and body. "...Bob, I can't see. Why is it dark?" Bob turns the light slider switch way up. The fact that a room in a place like this with a slider confuse you. The hell do you need the light to be dim for? Bob looks back at you, confused. "Well, I'm (Y.N.), nice to meet you, again, I guess. I am hoping to give you all the help you need whatever you just need someone to talk to or just need to be pleased, or anything else, I can do my best to help." You say in a positive attitude, why? You're probably going to get killed by this huge omnic, what's the chance of you staying in this good matter? Don't you remember what Ashe said?

Bob feels awful. He knew Ashe was going to do this. He told her many times to not go through with this, but here you are. To him, you seem to be sweet and innocent. Bob looks over to your right hand. You look as well. "This was during my delivery which one of your teammates did to me, this has nothing to do with you. Again, I can't blame them. Business, right?"

Bob doesn't know why you're being kind. This puts Bob in a horrible place. He's basically surrounded by people who have a rude attitude or don't have manners, sometimes. No, they're not rude all the time but when was the last time he had a nice conversation? He doesn't know if you're being kind so you can get it over with it, or Ashe told you to.

...

You have been talking to Bob for a while now, not realizing that he hasn't talked the whole conversation.

What have you been talking about?

You told him about your group and that if you wanted to join, you need one week's experience of hardcore training and pain to convince them you're willing to be a member. That leads to talk about your friends, but you blur out their names, not to give out too much information. There were details you left out, so you were smart to think ahead. You then told him why you join. How you dropped out of college and wanting to take risks. Once you noticed you been talking about yourself, you want to here Bob's side of his story.

"Bob, I'm sorry. I pay too much attention to myself. Do you have any to say about yourself, like your backstory? When I ask an omnic about their story, they're always interesting." You ask, but he doesn't say anything. "Got a voice there, bubby?" He shakes his head in disagreement. You furrow your brows. "You don't have a voice processor or voice card?" He again shakes his head again so you ask how does he communicate with others and why he doesn't have one. Bob goes to his nightstand, opening one of the drawers. He takes out a notepad and pen. You see Bob writing down his answer. He then shows you the note.

'I was never given a voice card. I was programmed to work for Ashe's family and you could say they wanted an omnic that couldn't talk or even talk back. I have been doing good without one.'

He continues to write more.

'I must say you do look pretty young to be in a crime group...What's your age?'

That shouldn't be hard to answer that question, right? No, you can lie again but remember what happened then? You took a hit and pass out. You don't think it's going to happen but if you can't do your job then you'll be killed or even worse. You tell him the truth with hesitation. "Uh...I am young but, uh...oh screw it, I'm 23. Is that too young for you?"

'Yes, that is.'

"I thought so, sorry. I didn't want to disappoint Ashe and I would hate to not get the job done." 

'I'm glad you're trying to help but I wish Ashe didn't get into my business and bring you into it, including the fact that you're young'

"Well, think of it like this. If Ashe didn't come across it, then would you get worse from there?" Your question ponders Bob. He writes something, but it seems like he's struggling with his sentence. He crosses out his previous sentence to makes a new one.

'̶H̶o̶w̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶ ̶i̶f̶-̶'̶

'In a way, I suppose you're right. But giving me an outsider to 'use' isn't a solution. Well, I believe that. I have some decency.'

Bob's drawers make some noises, grabbing you and Bob's attention. Whatever Bob has in there, the drawer can't hold it in for a long time. It spits out magazines of porn. You look back at Bob who's underlines heavily the words 'some decency.' "Bob, where did you get these magazines?" You ask, but Bob only looks away in embarrassment. You look back at the magazines and surprise at his taste. You turn one of the magazines and see an address to the private P.O., and surprise, surprise!

It was under the name Deal.

You grow major discomfort.

You bend to the floor to pick up the magazines, removing any dents and stacking them. You hate the sight of messes, so you're doing him a favor. "You know Bob, I didn't know you had interests in people. Well, I don't know why I said that. I witnessed a scene before. I just don't know what omnic mostly prefer.-.-.-" Bob looks down at you as all noises and talking is being drowned down. Look at all of your figures as he has the urge to grab you from behind. He finds himself in a prey-predator situation.

You stay up, holding the magazines. "Where would you like me to put these, Bob? Back in the-" You feel Bob's hands on your hips. You are a bit confused if he's already in the mood. "Um? What are you-" You look back at Bob, and notice the lights on him that used to be green as now turn to red.

You feel threatened.

He moves his hand towards your ass while one is on the side of your thigh. "...Bob?" He squeezes your ass which startles you. You start to feel his hand moving from your ass to your inner thigh. Getting that hot feeling again, you slightly moan. You kind of want him to continue, but you accidentally drop the magazines which startle Bob, causing the red lights to turn back to green, coming back to his senses. Looking back at his hands, he pulls them back.

This doesn't help you.

Bob sits down on his bed, face plant on the floor, thinking how he's making this situation awkward. You try to think of a way to save him from the embarrassment but nothing. You just feel bad. About to bend over to collect the nudes, Bob stops you. He raises his head up, going back to the notepad and writes.

'Don't worry about the nudes. I'm sorry if I made the situation odd.'

"Bob, it's ok. That's why I'm alive, for your sexual favor." You say with a positive attitude, making Bob feel worse than ever. "Actually, now thinking about it, that sounds awful." Bob continues back on his notepad.

'(Y.N.), was it?'

You shake your head. As Bob writes a new sentence, he seems to be putting pressure on the pen, crossing his sentence and write a new one.

'̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶'̶

'You're too kind. I have harmed others, including your teammates. Why are you being nice to your enemies?'

Bob is starting to think you're being naive on purpose. He doesn't seem too pleased with you.

'Are you lying to me? What are you planning?'

"No, no, no!" You're afraid to make him upset or at least angry. With his big looks and the fact that he thinks you're lying make you want to back away. "Bob, please. I'm just like that. I'm sorry you think that. Oh god, I just think you're interesting once I got to know you a little bit. Nothing more, nothing less." You and Bob stare at each other. Who's going to make the first move? Is it going to be one of those scenes where after they argue they make out? You hope not. You sigh, "Sorry, um just forget what I just said. It's nothing important. " You look away with two of your fingers touching tips with each other. Bob somewhat finds it adorable that you shy away. He then looks at the time on his nightstand.

7:45

You take a good look at the time as well. "Yikes, we should have left. I guess we should go?" Bob disagrees. As he said, he doesn't want to use an outsider and the fact that you're young. The hot feeling you had early is reaching its strongest limits, you feel like you couldn't take it any longer, the urge is unbearable. You thought you could control but no. All you can think about it getting railed by Bob. You want him to control you. You now need to find a way to put Bob in the mood like before. "Bob, I know you don't want to do this, including the fact that you just met me...But!... I'm getting this hot feeling and it's getting stronger and stronger every minute. I don't know why I have this feeling but it just won't stop." Unfortunately, it wasn't obvious to you, again. Whatever the medic had injected in you, it was having a great effect. Bob knew. He was told. He would feel more guilty if he tells you but he doesn't.

You continue on, "So I can't believe I'm going to say this but..." Bob listens carefully as you walk up to him slowly. "I need you to knock me out like there's no tomorrow." Bob is well surprised over your comment. "I need one hand on me, rubbing my inner thighs while the other one slowly reaches for my panties." You notice that Bob lights are flickering again, switching from green to red. He appears to be grabbing on the edge of the bed hard and tight. Good, you have his attention. You know you're going to feel guilty after this, but you don't care. You place yourself on Bob's lap as he tries not to touch you, keeping his words. 

You want this now.

No, not want.

N E E D

You continue, "Yes Bobby, I'm asking you to stripes me down until there's nothing but skin. Hell, if you don't think I deserve it then tease me, Bob. But please, I need this so bad. Never in my life did I have to beg for something I have no interest in until now. I want you to do me so hard to the point where I can't walk." Bob's lights stop flickering, only lighting up solid red. He gets gently removes you from his lap, getting up from his bed and walking towards the door. You couldn't see what he was doing since his body was in the way, you only notice the light dim down and hearing a click from the door then it hits you.

He locked the door. 


	3. Giving Him What He Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing a sex scene, so forgive me if you're not satisfied. Thank you

.

.

.

.

Bob locked the door and dimmed the lights down.

He looks back at you, walking towards your direction. As he comes closer to your presence, each robotics step he takes feels like a warning, like a 'what he'll do to you' sort of matter.

Step

The step feels like a warning and that you can't go back. You now need to be prepared for this upcoming event.

Step

That step is telling you Bob will go easy on you at first but his pace will speed up, so you will need to follow along.

Step

You need to obey Bob's order. There are always consequences for everything, so there will be consequences if you don't follow his rules.

Step

If there's pleasure then there will be pain. You may enjoy them, you may not. It's not like Bob likes to see people suffer, he wants to see your body in red. No, not all of it. He doesn't abuse people for his pleasure like that.

Step

Once you're into this, you will start begging or you will be force to beg for more and if he thinks you don't deserve it, he'll tease you.

Step

This may not be Bob you're facing.

...

Let's rephrase that.

As you notice in the last whatever hours, Bob is a calming omnic and a gentleman. His green lights give a warm welcome. Even with his big body, he doesn't seem to harm anything that is fragile, like you. But the lights that were once green now display red. A warning, attention and violent color. You don't feel threatened nor scared. The hot feeling you're carrying wants him bad but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful. So, is this Bob or something else you're with?

Why does it matter? All you want is him. You want him to touch you, feel you, take you slow but quick, give you pain and pleasure at the same time. You want him to take over your body.

He's in front of you, with hunger in his red eyes. He pulls you into his warm body, pressing your head and hands on his chest. The heat from outside and the cold AC of the base balance the temperature of Bob's metal body. His metal hands land on your sides, his thumbs are making a circular pattern for a little bit until his hands slide down to your hips.

You begin to blush, but you feel like you're not yourself anymore, that goes with Bob. Your hot mood and Bob's sexual attention. If you were to be in this type of situation without feeling hot and bother, you would have tried to dash out of there or at least tell Bob 'no'. What is Bob thinking about, if that is him? When he moves his hands further to your cheeks, you can feel him squeezing them. "Bobby, you dog." You jokingly say. In return, he gives a low chuck. Not a chuckle, a chuck. He switches from squeezing to softly spanking them. Even when he's not giving it his all yet, you believe you found your new fetish.

He lifts you up in the air only for him to place your body down on his bed, getting a good view of you. He then starts to remove his big vets. When removing it, he exposes his robotic muscles and texture on his body, showing scars and some rust. With his big appearance, you become nervous and feel you need to tell Bob to be careful. "Bobby, this is my first time, just to let you know. I only ask if you'll be patient with me. Right?" Bob nodded. His inner thought understands and knows you're scared. When doing it for the first time, you would think finding someone special would be calming. You two don't know each other, but that doesn't matter to whatever is controlling Bob. The red light means something and it doesn't feel to be him.

You remove your shoes, leaving you with your sock. As comfortable as they are, you take them off, showing your bare feet. "Thank you. Even with this hot feeling...well, you know, my body needs to take it slow." You take off your jacket, your shoulders and your feet feel the cool air conditioning in the room. You notice, "Oh, my bad. Would you like to remove the rest of my clothes, Bobby?" You ask while blushing. Bob shakes his head in an agreement matter. Seeing Bob's eyes brightening with excitement fills you with glee. He bends down for his hands to remove your white shirt, showing your bra and stomach. His hand goes underneath your bra, squeezing your breast gently. His fingers pinch your nipple which in response, you left out a soft moan.

'How sweet.' He thought. He twists and turns your nip, making your legs rub against each other. His other hand removes your bra from your body. You cover up in embarrassment, reasons only because this is your first time and you were quite shy with Bob watching you naked since you guys just met. He pushes your arms away, seeing that you're embarrassed. He places his hand on your face, using his thumb to rub the cheek. His other hand is placed from your stomach which travels down to the edges of your short.

He unbuttons your shorts, making them easy for him to take off. When he grabs your short, he pulls them down from the thigh, leg, and ankles. He throws them off to the side, only to reveal your panties.

This gets him more excited.

His hands move down to your inner thighs, spreading them to get a better view of your lovely sweet and begin to rub your clit through your panties with his thumb. "Oh, Bob." You moan his name which pleases him. He wants to hear his name again.

This gives him an idea.

Bob bends down to stuff his face against your sweet while holding your thigh to keep in place. At first, this shock you, thinking to yourself, 'Oh, did...did Bob put his face on my-' Something interrupts you thinking. "AH, Bobby!" You feel him vibrating against your panties. His mustache could be doing the job, but that doesn't stop you from enjoying it. You hold on to the sheet but it doesn't help. So, you grab a pillow from above, holding it. "Bob! Such a good omnic you are!" Your legs start to twitch a bit from the pleasure as your toes curve. After a while, Bob, unfortunately, stops, he straightens up.

"Bob?" You don't know why he stops until you look up at him. With the look on his face, you could tell he was teasing you. "Teasing me already?" You ask, but you are again interrupted when you feel his fingers entering in you. "AH!" It was unexpected, but you feel like you're already going crazy. Bob's fingers exit and enter in you over and over, but his pace quickens. "MMmm! Yes!" You beg, holding the pillow so tight, you bite into it. How the pillow feels so cool comforting your hot body. Bob wants to hear you say his name again, so he put more force into his finger, causing you to moan out his name. "Bob! Please don't stop, I beg you!" Even with fingers, you seem you can't control yourself. Again, he stops and removes his finger from you. Bob looks at his fingers, covered in your sweet nectar. Bob takes your panties off, seeing the wet spot in the center, then looking back at you panting.

You are now fully nude but have the urge to cover up. Of course, you know Bob wants to see all of you and by the looks of it, Bob seems to be really happy with seeing all of your figures. You get on your knees for better height and to straighten yourself, leaving the pillow behind you. You look down at your body, already sweating.

Then you hear a zipping noise.

You look up only to see Bob unzipping his pants. You don't know if you should watch or look away...You watch, blushing as harder than ever.

The sight of Bob's erect cock is a heated moment for you. The way he strokes himself, from the tip to the shaft over and over...oh, how he looks so cute doing it. He pats the bed, telling you to come closer, and so you do. He stops stroking himself, giving you the spotlight. You're so nervous, you don't know what to do. You take his cock in your hand, begin to slowly stroke, then pick up the speed. You start to kiss it multiple times, from the shaft to the tip. Bob lay his hand on your head, running his fingers through your hair. When you kiss the tip, he squeezes your hair.

You start to lick from shaft to tip, making Bob tightening his grasp. With that response, it makes you feel you're doing a good job. You can hear a low noise coming from Bob, guessing this is him moaning. To hear more of that noise, you suck him off, making his moan louder while still low. You feel good about yourself, but you feel like you shouldn't. After a while, you remove yourself from him, getting some air, but he pins you down on the bed.

Bob is finished with the appetizer, now comes his meal.

He gets on the bed with you, holding your thighs, bringing you closer. His hands move on your side. His cock is pressed on your sweet, starting to massage against it. You don't want to wait, you need this now and Bob can see it through you. He inserts himself in your entrance, but slowly. You can feel the pain rising but you don't say anything. Once he's fully in, his cock goes out a little. His thrusts that were slow starts to pick up the pace and become heavy. Your sweet is giving off some lube for Bob to enter in nicely, causing the pain to turn into pleasure. He lifts up your leg while the other one lays on the bed, getting a good view of his cock plowing you. "Bob! AH! You feel so good!" You moan and beg, feeling each thrust from him. As you are cover with your sweat, Bob is as well sweating out oil, dripping down and staining the blanket and sheet. 

He takes himself out, turning you on your stomach and re-enters in you as he thrust. "AH!" As you are on the bottom, you can feel Bob judging from the top while his hands are on your sides. 'Look at you now, (Y.N.).' Bob thought. 'It's like drugs. You take a hit and you want to experience more because you don't know when it ends.' If you were to hear his thoughts, you would have known who you're dealing with. After a while with Bob showing you who's king, all of a sudden, he slows down, but still thrust.

Slap!

"Ah!, What in the-" You turn your head back and see Bob's hand on your ass, smoothening it. When he lifts up his hand, a red mark of a huge handprint starts to form. Yes, it was painful but-

Slap!

"Bobby, please be gentle." But he does it again.

Slap!

"...mm..."

Slap!

...Actually, that one felt good. "Please...continue." You're surprised at your comment. You expect more, but looking at Bob, he only decides if you deserve it or not. Bob stops thrusting but why? You both look at each other in the eyes as silent builds up in the room, waiting for a response from Bob or you. Looking at Bob, he seems to have an expression where he doesn't think you deserve another slap. You can tell by his eye having an angry look. In Bob's red eyes, you can see judgment, punishment, and suffer. In your eyes, Bob sees nothing but innocent in you, giving him an advantage. That answers your question from before. It's Bob but his sexual tension and frustration as well.

You can't take the silence anymore, so you beg. "Bobby, please. I beg of you. I feel like I'm going crazy over you. Please, Bob. I didn't know I needed a spanking until that last one, it felt so good. I-I just need another one. No, another more. You don't have to go easy on me, I'll be a good girl for you. I'll clean you up after when we're done. I need this, you can do it as hard as you like. I'm only here to please you. I'm yours."

Slap!

He continues to thrust you.

Slap!

You moan as he thrust faster.

Slap!

"More."

Slap!

"More."

Slap!

Harder

S L A P !

That last one feels so good, and you know why?

As the room is now covered in the scent of sweat and oil, his hand tightens its grasp, followed by a low omnic moan coming from Bob as well you moan. After a few heavy thrusts, he slows down, only to cum in you. It feels so right for all the wrong reasons. Only guilt can make something so good. You don't want it to end, but you don't have a lot of energy to go for round 2. You can already feel Bob's cock twitching, filling you with his seeds. Some even leak out because of how much he's releasing in you and perhaps how long he has been waiting for this moment, but when he's done, he removes himself. Cum is being dripped from your sweet which shows a lovely view for Bob. Getting off the bed, he bends down to grab something from under his bed. Getting back up, you see him carrying some towels. Being covered in your own sweat, you'll be glad to take one but Bob drops them on purpose, only for him to reach out his notepad and pen. He writes down his sentence, then throws the notepad to you.

'Clean me up with your tongue.'

Pointing to his cock when you look up. You give no question.

You turn around and get closer to him. You start to lick his cock once again, only to clean it spotless, starting from the tip to the shaft. He places his hand on your head, making a circular motion. A bit of green flicker with Bob's lights. The lights on Bob have now changed from red to solid green. He has now come back to his senses again. He looks down only to see you licking him. He becomes shocked, only to stop you. You are a bit confused until you notice his lights. "Oh, excuse me." Bob looks around your body if you were hurt. He happens to find your sweet filled up as cum flow out.

'Did...did I- oh dear.' Bob couldn't finish his thought. He looks around the room to see if anything can wipe away your guys' messes. Looking down again, he sees the towels on the floor that he dropped. He grabs them, giving one to you. You're thankful as you clean yourself, wiping the sweat and cum while Bob cleans away the oil and zips his cock away. You make some room on the bed for Bob to lay. As he does, he takes his notepad and pen, getting ready to ask some questions. He writes down:

'Was I rough?'

He appears to look guilty over that question, but you tell him the truth anyway. "You took it slow at first...but near the end, you got rough."

...

'Did I harm you?'

"...No". Bob can tell you hesitate to answer that question.

'Why did you hesitant to answer that question?'

"Sorry Bobby, I didn't want you to feel awful. Yes, you did harm me but it turned to pleasure. There's nothing to be worried about." You lay your upper body on his stomach. "Besides, you seem to know what you were doing."

...

'Was I good?'

You chuckled at that. You find it funny for a big omnic to know if he did well or not. "Bob, you did great."

'Did anyone hear us?'

"Uhhhh." Oh. You don't know.

On the other side of the door, Zeke who was walking by in the hallway stop to listening to what was going on in Bob's room, giving a strange look. Once the fun end, he continue to whatever he was doing but with confusion. The look on your face already gave Bob an answer. Writing something down, he crossed it off. Making another sentence.

'̶Y̶o̶u̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶s̶u̶p̶p̶o̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶'̶

'It's alright, (Y.N.). If someone were to hear us, I won't put the blame on you.'

"Thanks, Bob."

You and Bob don't know much about each other and that's ok. But it's like you have already made a connection with him. That shouldn't be a good thing. Just because you guys did it, doesn't mean sparks will appear not it should. You rest on the side of your back as Bob spoon you, placing his hand on your side. Does Bob want to know you better? That would be sweet of him unless Ashe started to give you plans to please the whole crime group, like a sex slave. You don't think so. Well, you don't hope so, but will you even go back to your group or your friends? Will you take part as a member of the Deadlock Rebel? Will Bob want to hang out with you more or less now that you have formed this type of friendship or something?

You try not to think about it as you feel like you're going to tear up. All you want to think about is how comfortable Bob is. You feel only safe around Bob.

Safe

Rest

You are safe and you rest.

.

.

.


End file.
